


The Script

by nek0philia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Based on a The Script Song, F/M, One Shot Collection, The Script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0philia/pseuds/nek0philia
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots inspired by The Script songs.





	1. Before The Worst (KibaSaku)

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to AO3 but I am no means new to writing fanfics. I've already posted the first chapter on fanfiction.net under my penname thealmightyneko years ago and simply transferred this first chapter so I may continue this collection properly.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have lifted lyrics and inspiration from their songs but I do not, under any circumstances, own The Script.

**Before The Worst**

_"And the only chance we have of moving on_

_Is trying to take it back before it all went wrong"_

 

* * *

 

_Oh, who would have thought it would end up like this?_

She had to thank Tsunade for personally instructing her on how she should handle her liquor because Sakura knew she'd be a blubbering mess after her seventh bottle. But despite her shishou telling her to keep the alcohol in her system, a lot of it had already climbed up into her head.

In fact, there was only one thing in her head and it was swimming in her intoxication.

He already announced their relationship publicly. He openly displayed his affection for her. For a moment, she thought he'd forgotten all that he'd been through. For a moment, she thought she'd finally healed his heart. Everything they had going was great.  _Was_.

The sound of scratching on the front door that was being unlocked brought her senses back to earth but she didn't bother straightening because she knew it was only Kiba. It was  _his_  apartment after all.

When the door opened, she didn't look up to greet him or ask how his mission was and remained seated by the dining table with her legs crossed beneath her. It was only a simple mission, after all—he left for a week with his family to scout the border between Wind and Fire. She was left to stay in his apartment in the meantime.

On his first night away, she spent hours finishing his stash of beer in his refrigerator, promising herself to replace his stock the next day. While she managed to buy another case of alcohol in the day, she found herself repeating the process the next night. And the other nights that came after.

Akamaru didn't follow the canine-person into the apartment, sensing something wrong was about to go down and insisted he stay outside until he felt like coming in.

She heard Kiba sigh. He made his way over and tried to pull away the half-empty bottle from her hands but she just wouldn't budge. With a little more force, he tried again and this time succeeded.

"I was drinking that," Sakura said flatly.

His brows furrowed. The slur in her words was not lost on him. "How long have you been at it?" His voice was concerned but the stern overwhelmed his worry.

"A few days," she shrugged with effort. "Probably a week. I try not to keep track. Who's counting, anyway?"

"This has got to stop," he warned her.

She laughed at his words rather ironically. "Oh, you're really going to use the same words I told you the morning after  _that_?"

With the conversation turned around, there was nothing he could say about what happened. He crushed her faith in him and forced her to build up walls higher than that which she'd already built after Sasuke left her for power.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. An apology was not enough to atone for the way he'd callously broken her heart but he just wanted her to know that he was repentant.

"No," she said, her voice nearly cracking. When her eyes met his, he found turmoil and resentment. It was impossible to see which emotion trumped the other. " _I'm_  sorry. I just thought… I don't know what I was thinking. I don't even know what I'm doing here anymore." Swinging her legs from under her, she rose to her feet and headed to the bedroom, ready to collect her stuff.

Kiba ran after her and pulled her arm but she turned around and violently jerked her arm away from his grasp with a little too much effort. Her tears were already streaming down her face as she glared at him venomously.

"We never should have started this," she said between gritted teeth. "I never should have thought I could be the one to put you back together… I should have known you still loved  _her_."

He tried to approach her but she took a step back and he knew if he stepped any further, her fist would be the one to do the talking for her.

"Sakura, please," he pleaded. "I don't love her any—"

" _Fuck you!"_  she hissed as she rushed to shove him with all the natural strength she could gather in her drunken state. Something inside her had cracked and the tears spilled out uncontrollably. "You fucking  _screamed_  Hinata's name when you  _fucked_  me, you asshole! Don't tell me you don't fucking love her anymore! I don't wanna hear it!"

Her words finally got through him like an arrow shot through his heart and he began to tear up as well because what she said wasn't entirely wrong. He wasn't even sure he'd gotten over Hinata when he asked Sakura to be his girlfriend but he just hoped that he'd be able to move on somewhere along the way.

And he did. For a while.

"You fucking looked me in the eye and told me you loved me, you liar!" She buried her face in the palm of her hands to muffle the sobs she couldn't hold back anymore. "I just wish I could go back and tell myself it isn't worth it. I just wish I never found you that night. I wish this never happened!"

He took a step forward cautiously to see if she was going to react but she had already blocked out the world and right now, all that she could hear was the tintinnabulation of the ringing pain she'd drowned out with alcohol. When he was sure she wasn't going to lash out anymore, he enveloped her petite physique in his arms. His hand went into her hair and placed his nose in her hair, holding her as tight as he dared as he his tears began to fall.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, okay?" cried Kiba. "I wasn't lying when I told you I loved you, babe. Please just stop crying. You know I hate seeing you like this…"

She began to squirm and thrash in his embrace, demanding to be released. "What the hell am I supposed to feel then?!" Screamed the kunoichi. "You tell me you love me, say someone else's name when we had sex, and now you're telling me to believe you actually  _love_  me?!" She shoved him away again, and this time, used her chakra since he was naturally stronger than her. "You know what? I didn't wanna say this to you but this is fucking worse than hitting me in the gut and leaving me on a park bench!"

With that, she stormed into the bedroom and began to collect her stuff and throw them all in her pack. Kiba stepped back until his back reached the wall and he sunk to the floor, running his hands in his hair furiously at what she'd just spat at him.

He was worse than Sasuke.

Even after all that they have been through to help each other forget… That was how it all started, anyway.

When Sakura got back from her mission with Team Seven when they finally found their vengeance-driven teammate, Sakura was a mess, withdrawing herself from the world, only locking herself up at home or in a pub.

They found each other in the bar one night and shared a drink together as they poured their hearts out. Sakura talked about Sasuke with her voice cracking somewhere along the lines. Kiba talked about his one-sided infatuation with Hinata in a disheartened voice throughout the night.

Sakura knew what had gotten him so broken. Ino told her earlier that night about Naruto finally asking Hinata out and the Hyuuga was more than happy to leave her sparring session with her teammates to get herself ready—physically and emotionally.

That night, Kiba offered to walk her home, letting her mount on Akamaru's back. When they'd finally reached her apartment, Akamaru was told to go home first when Sakura asked him if he wanted to stay a little longer. The minute Akamaru was out of sight, they were on each other in a heartbeat.

Because it was Sakura's first time, she allowed Kiba to kiss her senseless, only responding when he growled demandingly. Their hands roamed all over each other, clinging to what they could in desperation for something  _certain_  to hold on to.

He was there for her. She was there for him. That was all they needed in the meantime.

Nothing more happened that night but it was the start of their playful relationship. At first, they kept to themselves, testing the relationship to see if it could pass the perimeters of desperate release in the bedroom and develop into something more  _real_. Eventually, when they felt there was hope for it to grow into something more than a hookup, they began going on dates.

They agreed to not make it official until the both of them had moved on completely—until their hearts told them it was time to love again. A month later, Sakura told him that she was ready and not long after, he pressured himself into asking her to be his girlfriend. It wasn't that he didn't want to but he felt guilty that she was able to forget when he wasn't and hoped he would let Hinata go in the process.

Everything they had going was great. People even told them that despite Naruto and Hinata being the sweetest couple around, Kiba and Sakura had it better because they acted like best friends and lovers at the same time. It wasn't far from the truth.

There were nights when the two of them would stay up at night, just talking about the stupidest things they could while cuddled up on his couch with a bottle of beer in their hands. They teased each other constantly in public. They pushed each other too far but were far too protective with each other to let anyone else do it. They talked about the future and their humble dreams of getting an apartment together just to enjoy each other's company even more.

It was all perfect until Kiba heard about Naruto and Hinata's engagement.

Kiba slowly distanced himself from her. He began zoning out whenever anyone struck a conversation about the preparation for the wedding. He began drinking more and talking less during their casual nights together. Sakura wanted to tell herself that it was all in her head.

The day of the wedding, however, proved all that she wanted to deny to be true.

Sakura was upset at the way he stared at Hinata the whole ceremony. She was angry with the way he seemed to block her out during the reception. She grew furious on the way home as she guided him on the way to his apartment with his arm slumped around her shoulders as he was too drunk to walk by himself. She almost killed him when he screamed the raven's name in bed and she pushed him instantly to the floor.

He gathered his pack and his clothes and kicked himself out of his apartment and slept at his family's place. That was the night before he left for his one-week mission.

When he returned to his own place that night to see her before he left, he found her still in the bedroom, sitting on the edge of his bed, facing the door as if she'd been expecting him. Akamaru was hesitant to step into the apartment but he knew Kiba would need him.

"Sakura, about last night—"

She tore her eyes away from him. "This has got to stop," she cut him. "We have to stop kidding ourselves, Kiba.  _You've_  got to stop lying to yourself. You lied so well about moving on, you even convinced yourself…"

Smart enough to know that if he defended himself, she'd find ways to turn it all around, he stood silent before turning away. Akamaru walked past Kiba and sat before her.

"Don't you have a mission this morning?"

"Just please stay here until I return, Sakura," he whispered. "Please don't leave. I swear I'll make it right when I get back."

With all the boldness she was able to muster in her hangover and despite the apartment being his place, she spat. "Just get the hell out of my face."

It had been a week since he'd broken her heart and the rest of the days she spent alone was spent stepping on the pieces of her own heart, reminding herself that she was too naïve to expect him to fall in love with her so easy.

Kiba was a charming person. He was handsome, funny and a very skilled shinobi. He wasn't the smartest kid in their team but he was more than eager to listen to her when she had something to teach him. Not to mention he was also good in bed despite them being each other's first. There were a lot of reasons to fall for him.

What about her? How could she expect Kiba to find anything to love about her? As much as she wanted to stop comparing herself to Hinata, the fact that this was all about the heiress tested her determination to turn the other cheek on the issue. She was bossy, emotional, whiny and a pain in the ass. How the hell would anyone fall in love with her?

She wanted to believe him when he said that he wasn't lying when he said he loved her but there was still too much pain.

Gathering her clothes from his cabinet, she stuffed them all forcefully in one of her traveling bags she'd left here. She left everything Kiba had given her scattered on the floor, thrown to side while she was selecting all the stuff she would be bringing with her.

With one last look at the place, her heart swelled and she was filled with so much emotions, she didn't know which one to let herself get overwhelmed with.

She looked away and slung her bags on her shoulders and returned to the living room where she found Kiba on the floor, clutching his head in his hands. His fingers were tugging at the roots of his hair. Slowly, she walked to him but did not drop to the floor to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kiba," she said coldly. "Maybe you'll see me again when you finally get things straight with yourself but for now, I don't think I can stand to see your face…"

He lifted his head and she wasn't shocked to see his eyes were puffy and his face was wet with tears and sweat at the same time. He was hurting. But then again, she was too.

He reached out and grabbed the hem of her shorts. "Sakura, please," his voice was raspy from all the sobs he'd stifled. "If I could go back and make it all right again… Before everything… I love you, Sakura…"

It took everything in her to not drop her bags and not drop to her knees and embrace his head against her chest. She loved him as well. A little too much, in fact. Her staying in his apartment in his absence was proof of that. She was hoping that the next time she saw his face, she would feel a little more apologetic. All their plans had dissipated into nothing now as her rage only intensified. There was no other option but to allow themselves time to blow off steam. She knew Kiba was sincere but she needed a little more than an apology.

And so, with one last glance at him, she turned away and sped away on the rooftops into the night, leaving the door open behind her, missing the way Kiba grabbed hold of one of the edges of the table beside him and hurled it to the floor.

After a few miles, she heard a dog howl desperately at the moon and she strained herself from running back to answer his call.


	2. Never Seen Anything Quite Like You (DeiSaku)

**Never Seen Anything Quite Like You**

_"I could take this moment now_

_Right into the grave with me"_

 

* * *

 

_Sometimes, words just ain't enough for this love._

The bubbles rose to the brim of the bottle but didn’t spill as Sakura popped two bottles of beer. It had been a tradition ever since the early years of their relationship that the two of them would share a beer and some nachos while watching pro-wrestling every week. It didn’t matter that Sakura had biochemistry classes back in college while Deidara worked shifts at the café—they would both sneak out early to make it in time for the intro. 

Deidara had been busy all month getting ready for his first solo exhibit at the Obra National Museum and it was the first time in weeks that their schedules had finally met and gave them the opportunity to watch pro-wrestling once again. He'd just come home from the museum after a long day of working with the exhibit director but he didn't bother slipping into something more comfortable. He'd simply discarded his coat jacket on the armrest and stayed in the same striped shirt and denims he wore all day.

She smiled to herself, watching her husband from the kitchen counter as he checked his phone for any notifications. He had no idea just how happy it made her to still be waiting for pro-wrestling every Friday night with him even four years of marriage.

“You better not be drinking from my bottle, yeah,” he said, not looking up from his phone.

Moment’s over, she guessed. Sakura stuck the magnetic kunai-shaped bottle opener back on the fridge and made her way over to the living room with two bottles in one hand and a bowl of stale grocery nacho chips in the other. She settled on the opposite side of the couch so she was able to stretch her legs and rest her feet on the blond’s lap.

Deidara fidgeted in hopes that she’d fold her legs but it seemed she was determined to enjoy the show the best she could. His blond eyes moved from his phone to her feet before trailing along up her legs which disappeared under a shirt that he had outgrown yet was still too big for her. He knew she was wearing a really short pair of shorts—perhaps the kind she wore under her dresses—because she’d just taken out the trash after dinner.

The way his eyes roamed on her legs didn’t go unnoticed as Sakura clapped once to get his attention. “I don’t know how I lasted nine years with you when, at least once a week, I have to say the words ‘My eyes are up here!’”

“Aren’t you glad that nine years later, I’m still so in love with these legs?” His phone was long forgotten and his hands were each on her legs, slowly crawling up to her knees before she swatted them away.

“Those legs haven’t been shaven in a week,” she countered before handing him one of the two beers set on the coffee table that stood before the couch and their television set. “ _Top Rope Roster_ is on. By the way, the supermarket ran out of those nacho chips you like so much so I hope you don’t mind generic bland nachos for tonight.”

He scowled…well, more like pouted. Oh, how she loved that pout. Has he any idea how hard it is not to go “aww” every time his bottom lip sticks out like that? If only his man pride wasn’t so easily insulted.

“We have some of Naruto’s homemade dip left over, right?”

Sakura shrugged, reaching for the bowl herself. She took two broken chips and popped it into her mouth just to tell him that she didn’t mind eating them as they were. Of course, it was mostly because she didn’t want to get up anymore. Her eyes were fixed on the television, pretending to watch _TRR’s_ intro and trying their hardest not to turn to him. She heard him mumble before she felt his hands on her legs. He carried her feet so he could move from under them and dropped them so they’d fall on the carpeted floor.

“The fuck?” asked Sakura, her face scrunched in anger.

“What?” he asked with fake innocence in his voice. “I didn’t want you to tire yourself by walking all the way back to the fridge so I’m saving you the harrowing journey and get it myself, yeah.” He redirected his attention from his wife to the television and saw he still had a few seconds to dig out the dip before Might Guy comes on to open the night as he always did on _TRR._

He returned to his seat immediately and Sakura folded her legs under her and scooted so she would be facing the television instead of him. As the show progressed, the two of them cheered and jeered at their TV set and chant along with the live audience.

“Did Rock Lee get a haircut?” the pinkette mused out loud before downing the last of her beer and getting up for another one. “I could’ve sworn his hair was a bit longer last time.”

“Dunno,” answered Deidara. “He still looks like the same loser to me, yeah.”

From the kitchen, he heard the familiar sound of the refrigerator slamming. It was a sound he knew all too well as Sakura was not a morning person and he endured that sound at least thrice every morning over breakfast.

“Uh-huh," she deadpanned. "And Sabaku’s so good...even though they gave him a spot on the Champion’s Pantheon and removed him no more than 24 hours later! At least Rock Lee holds the record of maintaining a win count that’s more than twice his losses and he’s been a _TRR_ fighter for just two years. Fight me on that!”

He scoffed and waved her off dismissively, not noticing the raised eyebrow she maintained even as she sat back on her side of the couch. “You’re just biased because Rock Lee comes from Konoha, same as you.”

“I’m biased because he’s good.”

“If he’s so good, then why doesn’t crossover to _Grand Champions' Arena_ and challenge Kurama? Or better yet, why doesn’t he just challenge Pein or Kurama for their spot on the Pantheon already?”

“Pein’s only on the Pantheon because his dad’s _TRR_ commissioner and you know it,” she answered, her tone suggesting that that was the last of their exchange and this conversation was over.

They went back to watching once again, enjoying Sabaku and Rock Lee’s match. Sakura would give Deidara the finger every time her favoured wrestler would kick out from the hold of Deidara’s bet. At the same time, the blond would jump up from his seat and raise his fists in the air when Sabaku would deliver a supposedly fatal blow. Ten minutes had passed and Sakura felt more apprehensive than ever. She pulled her hair in a messy bun and got to her feet.

“Come on, Rock Lee,” she cheered through gritted teeth.

Ignoring how immersed Sakura was in the match, he went up, walked around the couch and fetched himself a new bottle of beer. When he returned to the living room, however, he didn’t take a seat. Instead, he stood behind the couch and supported himself with an arm on the backrest of the couch.

In the wrestling ring, Rock Lee seemed as if he wasn’t holding up very well and Deidara regretted not having placed monetary bets on this match. It wasn’t long before he changed his mind and the theme music for Rock Lee’s mentor Might Guy began to play. Out from the backstage came a man who looked like an aged version of Rock Lee, which was very disturbing especially when you knew that they weren’t related at all.

He gritted his teeth and swore to throw a fit if the older weirdo in the green spandex slipped into the ring and knocked out his bet. Unfortunately, he’d have to find another way to vent his anger as Might Guy stayed outside the ropes, only providing his student with words of encouragement. Either way, he knew it was over for Sabaku the moment the older beast came running in.

It was part of their gimmick. Rock Lee and Might Guy used to be a student-teacher tag team until _TRR_ decided it was time Rock Lee separated from his mentor’s image. Might Guy then became a part-time wrestler, only appearing during the most unexpected moments to provide his student with words of encouragement about the Power of Youth or the Springtime of Life and it would serve as a huge power-up.

As expected, Sakura’s bet carried Sabaku all the way to the top rope and delivered at Reverse Lotus, ending the match for Deidara's preferred athlete.

“Bullshit,” he muttered under his breath before he sipped on his beer.

Sakura turned to look at him dangerously slow. When her eyes met his, he felt as if she could have killed him had her eyes been daggers. “Rock Lee’s won his last four matches against Sabaku! He’s just that good.”

“Still overrated if you ask me, yeah.”

Just as the brim of the bottle was just about to touch his lips, Sakura swiped it away from the other side of the couch and set it on the coffee table behind her. “I dare you to say that again, love.”

“Rock Lee is overrated,” he said without skipping a beat.

It didn’t surprise him that Sakura hoisted herself over the couch and lunged at him. What did surprise him was just how fast she had moved to wrap her arms and legs around him in an attempt to try Kabuto’s signature move "Constrictor Wrap" herself. Luckily, Deidara had braced himself and was strong enough to pry her limbs off of him. She rested her weight on one side and they both fell on the carpet untangled.

Sakura recovered first and straddled her husband’s hips before he could even attempt to get up. Her fingers threatened to tickle his sides but he caught her by the wrist and they both fought for control. As Deidara looked up at her, Sakura’s coral locks fell out from her hair tie and he couldn’t believe how he felt his heart skip a beat in his chest.

Deidara and Sakura had been together nine years. During that time, he’d seen every single side of Sakura. The brokenhearted girl he’d spotted crying during the prom and asked to dance. The lady who refused to wear makeup just because everyone in school was doing it. The resilient yet gentle nurse that never seemed to mind spending long hours at the hospital. The day he waited for her walk down the aisle seem to have lasted forever but he would always remember the beautiful woman she was that day.

But he didn’t think he’d ever find a more perfect Sakura than this one.

Her hair was a mess and there were beads of sweat forming on her temples. Sakura liked to take care of her skin, too, but she looked most natural after a long shift at the hospital with all the dark circles under her eyes that could still never dull the glow of her eyes which, at the moment, were determined to elicit a tortured laugh from him. Here was his wife, tired after a long day at work, on top of him as she wrestled him for dominance in his old NASA shirt and black shorts.

He didn’t think he could ever possibly love her more than he did at that moment.

Finally having enough of their games, Deidara pulled her to his chest with all his might (because otherwise, she would have been able to wiggle away) and held her there. Sakura didn’t seem to mind as he felt no struggle from her. He stroked her hair with one hand and kept her in place with the other.

In the background, they heard the cheering of the crowd as some promoter entered the stage to promote yet another up-and-coming pro-wrestler and he couldn’t bring himself to care. All he knew was that he couldn’t pick a better moment to pull away, look Sakura in the eyes and tell her, “I love you.”

He didn’t—not out loud at least.

The moment passed without anyone speaking and it was only when a sports drink commercial came on did Deidara pull away, look Sakura in the eyes and say, “I still can’t believe you think Rock Lee’s better than Sabaku.”

His wife pressed her fingers to his sides and he laughed painfully but it was so worth it.


End file.
